


Rough Life

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hey, could you do one where Matt has a nightmare and the readerwke him up, but he get a little bit aggressive (he is pushing her away) but she hold onto him, keeping matt in her arms and shushing him, but he’s ending up crying. She rock him back and forth and he fall asleep???” - @lauraonly (Tumblr)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Reader, Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Rough Life

The lights are off and only the urban sounds fill the empty night atmosphere. I tilt my head up from the covers and glance at the red neon lights emitting from the alarm clock. 1am. I couldn’t sleep not knowing if he wasn’t here beside me. I didn’t know if he was terrific or beaten and bruised behind a dumpster in a dark alley. My nerves kept me up until now. I smell the cool air breeze that floats through the small open window by the bed. The rain is a barely a drizzle but is getting stronger by the hour. The salty sea smell tip toes into the apartment and calms me.

I start to drift off when the front door creaks, just barely audible and I am instantly on guard. I stealthily get out of bed and reach for the gun Matt always kept under his pillow. I stand tall and ready for you never know who it could be. I hold my breath and stay still, waiting for my prey. The old wooden bedroom door opens slowly and in walks a man, oblivious to me. He walks over to the empty chair occupying the cobweb infested corner.

He dumps the bag down and sighs. I remember to breath and lower my gun, recognising him.

“Dammit Matt” I sigh. He doesn’t say anything, he just stands by the bed and changes out of his clothes. I place the weapon on the bedside table and walk over to him. “Matt” I say calmly. He continues to ignore me. I place my hand on his shoulder and he shivers at the physical touch. He shakes my hand off. I bite my lip, not knowing what to do.

The glow of the billboards in the distance hit his face when he turns to throw his clothes over by the bag. The mixture of brown and red leak out of his face like a slow running river. “What happened to you?” I say with concern and reach to touch his face but his lightning fast hand grips my wrist before I can touch him.

“I’ll get you a face cloth. At least let me do that” I say and he releases me. He does this sometimes when something bad happens. He shuts me out and locks himself inside his head. He must deal with inner demons for now, I must leave him be. I squeeze out the water and turn to see him standing there. He moves like a ghost in the shadows. He is a vigilante in a world of criminals. The bathroom light is turned on and I get a full view of the damage. Bruises and cuts dominate his face. I dab the cold damp cloth to wipe away the blood.

He stays silent. I rinse the bloody cloth in the sink before turning back to him but he isn’t there. I drag myself back to the room, turning the light off behind me. The moon shows me his outline in the bed. I pull back the covers and crawl back to bed. It still pains me that he is hurting but at least hes with me and that’s something. I feel his touch when he rolls over to hold me. I hug him back with equal force so much nothing can pry us apart.

—-

I am running through dark tunnels, nailing stabbing into my feet with shards of glass. There isn’t any light except for the end of the tunnel but every time I run fast, closer, it gets further away. I almost give up but remember the monster behind me. The only sounds auditable are my harsh breathing and the growling and quiet screams of my lost loved ones. My chest hurts, almost like it’s on fire. The light is fading but I feel so close but so far away. I try to scream at it to stay but it goes. Darkness dominates my vision and I don’t know where I’m going.

Suddenly a scream so loud it pains me to hear. I should go to the source to help. But in this situation, with my arms out beside me, steering my way through the tunnel in darkness, is proving quite hard. The screams continue. An individual needs my help and I can’t do anything except run.

Without warning I wake up and the screams are louder. I realise they are coming from the very man next to me. My heart breaks as I go to wake him up. With his job helping people, comes with consequences like these. “Matt” I yell at him to wake up. I shake him awake, avoiding his flailing arms. I keep shaking him until he suddenly sits up and takes a breath as I he had just surfaced from being underwater. He is still now and it feels weird. A sudden change from chaos to peace was unsettling. I rested my hand on his shoulder for comfort. I hear quiet whimpering.

I instantly wrap myself around him. He leans in and starts to cry louder. “Go” He says, pushing me away. “No” I push away his hands. The moon’s glow outlines his weak expression. “No. I can’t let you love me. Not like this” He says with the most broken voice it pains me. “I already love you” I whisper, tears starting to form. “What?” He turns back around to me.

“I love you” I can barely say at this point because the tears are streaming down my face at rapid speed. I can’t see his face now it’s too blurry. “Please don’t kick me out” I beg. He engulfs me in a tight hug. “I’ll never leave you. I love you. I’m so sorry” He whispers into my ear. I pull away enough to look up at him. I wipe away tears from his face and smile.

“I’m here for you. Always” I kiss his forehead. “I know” I keep holding him and playing with his hair until his cries fade away and his consciousness with it.


End file.
